Return of the King of Darkness
by AnimeStoryCreator
Summary: Young Ken is a great duelist, but is he good enough to take on deadly Shadow Duelists that threaten to unleash a devastating entity into his world? With the help of his friends and the mage spirit Vegil he will confront the dangers and his greatest duel may become Earth's darkest hour.


Return of the King of Darkness  
Chapter 1  
"The Festival of Monsters"

When light falls the darkness shall rise to claim what is his. Long ago before the pharaohs of Egypt or the fall of Atlantis there was once a great and power ruler known as the King of Darkness. Unlike others though his soul was engulfed in hatred and fear, the things darkness were made of. In his kingdom lived his own minions that did all his bidding, but they were useless compared to his true power. With the power of his dark soul he was able to reach into the Realm of Darkness and summon forth monstrous creatures that would cause nothing but destruction and pain. He would send them out to destroy villages and bring back people to use as his slaves, he would even feed them to his pets of darkness. If he wasn't stop the entire world would be shrouded in darkness and the world that everyone knew would fade into nothingness. Someone had to stop him, but who?

For over seventy years the evil king ruled and claimed many lives in the process, but under his nose someone was preparing to take him down. A powerful mage named Vegil, a mage who studied in the art of light summoning, challenged the corrupt king to a duel of wits, the victor would lose their life and disappear forever. Each summoned out their most powerful of creatures and used what magic they had as they clashed. It had seemed that the king would succeed and Vegil would fade away into oblivion, but as luck would have it, with the last bit of his power he thrust his mighty blade through the king and pierced his black heart. As the king laid defeated he left the mage with some final thoughts.

"Heh, I might disappear today, but I will return and when I do the world will be mine and I will remake it in my own image." he said as blood gushed from his chest.

"That won't happen."

To assure that it wouldn't he used what little magic he had left to open up a portal to the dark world and cast the king into the empty void. The demented king was finally gone, his minions had vanished from the world and were never seen, and the people who had become his slaves were returned home safely. Still even if everything had gone fine he was still badly injured. He had to find a way to preserve himself in case he was to ever return, but how?

[2478 years later]

The sun was shining high over the city of Porter as everyone got ready for its anniversary. There would be rides and games for everyone to play, but what most people looked forward to was the Duel Monsters battles held near the center of the city. Duelists from all over the city would gather there and challenge each other to duels whether it be for cards or for just plain old fun. The organizer of the event was twenty four year old Cal Metso, he had helped gather up all the costumes and even helped set up the four arenas where duelists would be battling it out, but someone was still missing, his younger seventeen year old brother Ken. Where was he? He was suppose to help set up the costumes and to make sure everything looked good. Oh well, it was o surprise to him, even if his brother was a pretty good duelist it wouldn't help him if he runs late, again.

How could he be running late, he swore that he set his alarm for seven o'clock, or maybe it was seven o'clock pm, it didn't matter anymore all that mattered was him getting to Duel Monster Square before everything kicked off. That gave him eight minutes to make it and it usually took him seven minutes to reach the Square. He quickly threw on a black shirt, his red leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and shoes before he grabbed his deck and duel disk. He had to leave, now! Once he was outside he hopped onto his skateboard and started rolling down the sidewalk that would take him to his destination.

"So lets see, first duel, then lunch, then party, that's sounds like a good plan." he thought to himself as he pushed the board forward so that he would gain some momentum.

The only thing he feared was how mad his brother would be. Their parents and cousin were busy running the shop so they couldn't help, not like his cousin would help anyways. As he approached the Square he could see tents already set up around with different cards laid out for everyone's viewing pleasure. Now where was that tent that Cal was in? They all looked the same and there were a pretty good amount so this would take a bit of time. As he walked around to check the tents to looked over his deck. It was strange but he felt like all the monsters that he held in his deck were his friends. It was silly but it was just something he felt.

"So, you finally decided to show up?"

He would know that voice anywhere. Slowly he turned his head to see his brother glaring at him.

"Hey bro, whatcha up to?"

He didn't expect him to grab his ear and pull him over to the tent where the costumes were kept.

"Look, we only have a few left, just pick one, your up first."

"Wait, me?"

"Yes, you, now get dressed and head over to Arena A, and don't be late."

After he left he walked over and saw only three other costumes left. One was a Celtic Guardian costume, the other was a Winged Kuriboh costume and the last one was a Harpy Lady costume. Well since he didn't want to be a flying fur ball and since he wasn't a girl he had to take the Celtic Guardian costume. Well, at least his blonde hair would match the monster. Before he put the costume on he took off his duel disk and laid it beside himself before he even tried to get into the costume. God, this thing was going to get really hot, but it was the best choice he had. Before he knew it he was in the costume, pointy ears and all.

"Why do I have to be the one to go first…" he groaned as he put his duel disk back on.

It wasn't big crowds he was afraid up, he just hated going first for anything. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. He walked over to Arena A that was located near by and saw his brother already standing by the gate.

"I know your good at this game, but don't get to wild in there alright?" Cal said before he gave him a pat on the back.

The Arena was reasonably big but what really got his attention was his opponent. A girl that was dressed up as the wildly popular Dark Magician Girl. She sure was gorgeous, even if she didn't look exactly like her tan skin and blue eyes really suited her.

"Would you stop gawking at her and get on with the duel!" Cal yelled into his megaphone.

Geez, that was a sure fire way to blow his ear drums out.

"Hey, good luck!" she yelled over to him.

"Yeah, you too!"

They both activated their duel disks and loaded their decks.

"Duel!"

[Sorry if this seemed a bit choppy, it will get better though. I do encourage reviews, it helps me improve a lot]

here...


End file.
